Engagement?
by Aimore
Summary: Bagaimana reaksimu apabila tiba-tiba kau harus bertunangan? "Tunanganku tersayang?"/"Ayo bekerja sama dan biarkanlah perasaan cinta tumbuh di antara kita."/"Apakah kau sudah mulai mencintaiku?"/ Yang jelas hidupku berubah setelah pertunangan itu. ONESHOT. RnR please


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

****Diharapkan untuk melihat tanggal setiap kejadian dengan cermat.****

******Happy reading! RnR?******

* * *

**Osaka, 20 Desember 2019**

Sepanjang hidupku, aku sudah terlalu muak dengan laki-laki yang beralasan. Mudah untuk melakukan apapun selama itu menyenangkan, tapi belum tentu bisa dipertanggungjawabkan. Mengada-ada alasan untuk membuat tindakannya seolah benar. Aku benar-benar muak.

"Maaf, kau tahu aku menyukaimu kan?"

Tch.  
"Maafkan aku kali ini saja, ya? Aku janji ini yang terakhir."

Kau bercanda? Lucu sekali. Kau pikir aku bisa menerima lelaki yang suka mabuk-mabukan?

"Sakura, ayolah. Aku bahkan rela tidak pergi lagi dengan teman-temanku, ok?

"Sudahlah, aku tak ingin mendengar apapun. Selamat tinggal, Inuzuka."

Huwaaaa! Lega! Aku lega! Bodoh sekali aku harus mendengar ocehan tidak pentingnya dari tadi jika aku bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu dengan lantang dalam sekali ucap. Kerja bagus Sakura! Aku memang tidak pernah kecewa dengan kemampuan linguistikku yang cukup andal.

Lagi dan lagi aku menjumpai laki-laki pembual. Entah sudah yang ke berapa. Laki-laki barusan itu adalah Inuzuka Kiba, laki-laki yang mengajakku berkencan 3 hari ini. Ya, 3 hari, dan terhitung baru 2 kali kita berkencan. Hey! Ini bukanlah waktu yang singkat. Aku bahkan pernah berpacaran dalam waktu kurang 24 jam sewaktu aku SMA.

Pertemuan awal kami tidak terlalu mengesankan karena dikenalkan oleh seorang teman. Lebih tepatnya karena Ino si pirang musuh abadiku yang memaksaku untuk berkenalan dengan Inuzuka gara-gara kalah dalam permainan _truth or dare_. Aku menolak tentu saja. Apalagi dengan fakta bahwa Inuzuka itu ternyata diam-diam sudah lama menyukaiku. Ayolah, aku bukanlah orang yang mudah terbuai oleh laki-laki lain saat aku bahkan sudah bertunangan. Ah, sudahlah, aku tidak ingin membicarakan laki-laki itu lagi. Yang jelas dia sungguh menyebalkan dan memuakkan! Bahkan hari-hariku yang berarti kini menjadi sia-sia. Uh! Oke, sebagian juga salahku yang terlalu bodoh untuk menanggapi hal ini. Aku tidak pantas untuk melemparkan semua kesalahan pada Inuzuka.

Di saat seperti ini, aku menjadi sungguh amat sangat merindukannya. Apa yang dia lakukan sekarang? Persetan dengan hal lain, aku perlu mendengar suaranya sekarang.

_Tuut_

Angkatlah, kumohon.

_Tuut_

Hey! Kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi kan, kalau sampai mengabaikan teleponku 3 kali?

_Tuut_

"Halo..."

"Hweee Saso-kuuuuun..."

"Ada apa hm? Kau tahu aku sedang sibuk. Jangan mengoceh yang tidak penting."

"Oh begitu? Memang sudah kuduga dari awal bahwa idemu itu benar-benar buruk dan bodohnya aku yang setuju dengan ide ini."

Ino adalah sumber awal dari bencana ini. Tapi semua juga tidak akan berjalan demikian adanya apabila Sasori bodoh itu tidak menanggapi curhatanku dengan cuek dan malah menyuruhku untuk mencoba berkencan dengan Inuzuka. _So what_? Aku tentu saja marah. Dia pikir aku perempuan yang seperti apa? Saking marahnya aku sampai menyetujui saja permintaan Ino dengan dalih ingin membuat Sasori cemburu. Dan yang terjadi adalah...

"Aku hanya menyarankan, tidak benar-benar menyuruhmu melakukannya."

Iya, benar. Kau benar. Di sini aku yang salah. Bahkan kau pun sama saja, beralasan. Aku sungguh muak dengan hal seperti ini.

"Rasionalisasi. Mana ada laki-laki yang menyuruh tunangannya berkencan dengan laki-laki lain? Kalaupun ada laki-laki itu pasti sudah gila."

Dapat kudengar kekehannya yang ringan. Sasori masih bisa tertawa rupanya. "Apakah tidak berjalan baik?"

Apa pula maksudnya dia menanyakan hal itu? Kemarahanku yang sedari tadi kucoba redam kembali meluap-luap.

"Apakah kau tidak pernah mencintaiku?"

Kan? Kenapa harus itu? Kenapa aku harus selalu sampai pada topik sensitif ini sih?! Semua ini gara-gara Sasori bodoh! Aku tidak bisa terima! Tenang Sakura, aku adalah orang yang pandai mengatur emosi. Oke, tenang.

"Lupakan."

"Kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku padamu."

"Tidak, aku tidak tahu."

"Saku..."

"Oke, silakan lanjutkan pekerjaanmu. _Bye_."

Sasori bodoh! Kalau saja kau bukan tunanganku. Uh! Kalau saja aku membencimu, sudah pasti aku akan mengutukmu dengan kutukan terjahat yang tidak pernah kau bayangkan!

Semuanya bermula dari sini...

**Osaka, 02 November 2019**

Ada satu hal mencengangkan yang terjadi ketika aku berusia 21 tahun, ketika aku kuliah semester 7 di fakultas kedokteran.

"Hai, Sasori."

Dia adalah seorang lelaki berusia 23 tahun dengan rambut merah terang dan mata hazelnya yang menenangkan.

Aku menyambut uluran tangannya setengah hati, "Sakura."

Dan begitulah aku dan Sasori berkenalan.

"Tersenyumlah Saku, dia adalah tunanganmu."

Ya, benar. Kau bisa menebak bagaimana reaksiku saat itu. Namun itu tidak berlangsung lama. Aku adalah tipikal orang yang pandai mengatur emosi.

Baiklah, aku akan mengikuti alurnya kali ini.

"Haha.. Tentu saja, kakek. Salam kenal tunanganku. Ternyata kau lebih tampan daripada yang di foto." aku tertawa garing. Setidaknya apa yang kusampaikan tadi bukanlah kebohongan.

"Dan ternyata kau lebih menyebalkan daripada yang terlihat di foto, ckck."

Apa?!

"Sudahlah, kakek tinggal dulu. Baik-baiklah kalian. Sasori, titip Sakura ya.."

Aku menghadiahi kakek Hiruzen dengan senyum 'menawan'. Bagus sekali, kek! Teganya beliau meninggalkan aku dengan manusia asing yang baru saja mengolokku ini.

"Sepertinya kau setuju-setuju saja dengan pertunangan ini." celetuk si rambut merah setelah kembali duduk di sofa seberangku.

"Apa kau keberatan, Sasori-kun?" Sengaja kuberi penekanan pada tiap kata yang kuucapkan. Aku tidak bertanya karena penasaran, sungguh. Aku hanya ingin membalas setiap perkataannya agar aku tidak kalah argumen. Oke, aku memang tipikal orang yang tidak mau kalah.

Sasori tampak berpikir sesaat. "Tidak juga. Kupikir kita bisa _have fun_ dengan ini."

"Oke, aku setuju. Apakah kau punya pacar?"

"Tidak." Balasnya cepat.

Aku tersenyum. "Aku suka orang sepertimu. Kau tahu, dengan melihat setiap responsmu saja aku bisa mengerti seperti apa kepribadianmu."

"Okelah.." jawabnya tanpa arti.

Beberapa saat kemudian kami seolah kehilangan topik untuk dibicarakan. Aku menepuk pipi, aku bukanlah tipe orang yang bisa bertahan lama dalam keheningan.

"Bagaimana reaksimu saat pertama kali tahu akan dijodohkan?"

"Biasa saja."

Dia sungguh cuek. Bukan Sakura namanya jika aku tidak bisa mencairkan Sasori yang dingin ini. Aku tidak ingin memakan banyak waktu untuk membuat kami nyaman satu sama lain. Lagipula tidak ada pertentangan dalam pertunangan ini, baik dariku maupun Sasori. Kendati aku sebenarnya masih belum terlalu paham dengan siasat kakek yang sebenarnya, mengapa aku harus bertunangan sekarang? dan kenapa harus Sasori? Apapun itu aku akan mencoba berprasangka baik dan percaya pada keputusan kakek ini. Di lain sisi, ini bukanlah hal yang merugikan juga. Aku tidak dalam status berpacaran dengan seseorang sekarang, dan kakek pun menjamin pertunangan ini tidak akan mengganggu studiku.

"Ne, Sasori-kun, bagaimana kalau kita mulai terbuka dari sekarang? Kau tahu, semua orang pasti berharap menikah dengan orang yang dicintainya kan? Maka dari itu, ayo bekerja sama dan biarkanlah perasaan cinta tumbuh di antara kita."

"Apakah kau suka menonton drama? Atau membaca novel?"

Aku mengernyit sesaat, sempat kesal dengan jawabannya yang mengarah ke lain topik. "Tidak. Kalau kau berpikir fantasiku terlalu tinggi, oke, mungkin iya. Asal kau tahu saja, aku adalah orang yang percaya dengan adanya cinta pandangan pertama."

Sasori tertawa kecil. Mau tak mau aku ikut tersenyum. Mimik yang dia tunjukkan benar-benar manis, aku suka melihatnya.

"Baiklah. Sekarang, berikan aku kontakmu."

Sasori menyodorkan smartphonenya padaku. Aku lekas menerimanya dan menyimpan nomorku. "Ini.."

"Tunanganku tersayang?"

Aku mengusap sebagian leherku lantaran malu dengan tingkahku sendiri. "Bukankah aku sudah bilang tadi? Aku bahkan membuat nomorku jadi nomor 1 panggilan cepatmu. Jangan protes, ok? Aku akan melakukan hal yang sama."

Sasori menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dengan tatapan skeptis. Kucoba alihkan pandangan darinya. Bodoh! Aku sungguh membuat kesan yang sembrono pada pertemuan pertama kami. Apakah aku terlihat agresif? Oh _my_!

Mengingat awal pertemuanku dengan Sasori membuat perasaanku kembali menghangat. Biarpun kau tidak bersamaku sekarang, aku seolah bisa melihat wajahmu di depan mataku. Bukankah aku terlalu berlebihan? Oh _my_! Aku pasti sudah gila.

.

.

**Osaka, 06 November 2019**

Dua hari lagi akan dilangsungkan pertunanganku dengan Sasori. Acara yang kami selenggarakan tidak mewah, hanya akan dihadiri pihak keluarga dan teman dekat kami saja. Semua persiapan pun sudah ada yang mengatur. Aku jadi sangat santai menjelang pertunanganku Aku masih kuliah seperti biasa, dan aku tidak berniat membolos selain pada hari H pertunanganku. Kesantaianku berakhir ketika muncul notif di akun _Lien_ ku. Aku membelalak seketika itu juga. _For sure_?!

Sepanjang perkuliahan aku jadi tidak bisa fokus memperhatikan. Benarkah ini? Aku memang belum pernah menanyakan riwayat pribadi Sasori, pun dia juga tidak pernah memberitahuku. Tapi tetap saja. Uh! Aku sungguh berterimakasih dengan tingkat perhatian _Lien_ sehingga dia memberikan notif atas ulang tahun setiap orang.

Kulihat di jam tanganku masih menunjukkan pukul 5. Aku bergegas meninggalkan kampus. Sebenarnya Sasori sering menjemputku lantaran jam kerja kantornya juga berakhir di jam yang sama dengan jam kuliah terakhirku. Aku sudah mengiriminya pesan bahwa aku ada acara hari ini.

"Beruntung sekali aku kau mau memberiku tumpangan, hehe..."

Tenten tertawa kecil. "Kau hutang padaku Sakura. Jadi ke toko roti dulu?" tanyanya sembari memasang helm di kepalanya. Kulakukan hal yang sama.

"Yaps.. Seperti rencana awal tadi."

Tenten mengangguk lalu menyalakan mesin motornya. Aku membonceng dengan gerakan hati-hati. Biasanya aku selalu diantar jemput oleh sopir untuk pergi ke manapun, sebelum aku mengenal Sasori. Dan juga ini termasuk hitungan yang jarang untukku naik motor, walaupun ini bukan pertama bagiku dibonceng Tenten.

Tidak memakan waktu lama untuk sampai di tempat yang kami tuju. Aku tidak yakin apakah Sasori menyukai sesuatu yang manis seperti kue, yang kutahu dia adalah maniak kopi. Benar, karena itu aku langsung memutuskan membeli kue yang ada rasa kopinya.

Kualihkan kantong kueku pada Tenten. Aku terkekeh mendapati ekspresi bingungnya. "Sebentar ya, aku mau ke seberang dulu." Aku berlari menyeberang untuk sampai ke toko yang ingin kutuju. Aku sudah memikirkan hal ini sejak siang tadi. Sebenarnya aku bingung harus memberikan kado apa, aku jadi tidak punya opsi selain membelikan apa yang terpikirkan olehku itu.

Aku dan Tenten melanjutkan perjalanan setelah semua yang ingin kubeli sudah terkumpul. "Ke tujuan akhir, plis. Hehe..."

Tenten menggerutu atas perilakuku yang memperlakukannya layaknya sopir. Tapi toh dia tetap semangat mengantarku. Aku senang memiliki teman baik sepertinya.

"Masuklah, selamat bersenang-senang.." ujar Tenten setelah kami berhenti di depan gedung apartemen Sasori.

"Kau tidak ikut?"

Tenten menggulirkan bola matanya. "Kau ingin aku jadi obat nyamuk di sana?"

Aku cekikikan. Lalu memeluknya sekilas. "Terimakasih yaaa, _my beloved_ Tenten. Aku akan mentraktirmu besok."

"Okelah. _Bye_.."

Kulambaikan tangan pada Tenten yang telah pergi dengan motor skuternya.

Tingkat kepercayaan diriku saat ini sekitar 80%. Dua puluh persen sisanya menghilang karena aku merasa belum cukup dekat dengan Sasori. Tidak apa-apa! Aku sudah berusaha! Kusemangati diri sendiri atas keraguanku yang muncul tiba-tiba. Padahal aku sudah menaiki lift menuju tempatnya, dan sebentar lagi..

**Ting**

Oke, aku sudah sampai, tinggal berjalan sedikit ke lorong kanan dan sampai. Kupersiapkan terlebih dahulu kuenya beserta lilin yang menyala. Aku memencet bel dengan gugup. Gawat! Apa yang harus kulakukan setelah Sasori membuka pintu? Langsung menyanyi, atau bagaimana? Uh! Rasanya aku jadi mulas.

"Sakura.."

Oh _my_! Aku bahkan belum memutuskan apa yang menjadi perdebatan batinku. Dan kini aku berdiri dengan kaku sambil membawa kue di hadapannya.

"Hari ini ulang tahunmu kan? Selamat ulang tahun..." Kutampilkan senyum manis padanya yang menatapku heran.

"Kau tahu dari mana?"

Kukerlingkan sebelah mata. Inilah kekuatan seorang perempuan, yang notabennya lebih _up to date_ daripada laki-laki. Ups! Bukan bermaksud membandingkan.

"Lebih baik kita masuk dulu, ok?" kudorong Sasori pelan-pelan untuk masuk. Tidak lucu bukan merayakan ulang tahun di pintu? Bagaimana kalau ada yang melihat?

Kuletakkan kue di atas meja ruang tamu, lalu menuntun Sasori untuk duduk. Aku mengambil tempat duduk di seberang meja. "Sekarang tiuplah lilinnya. Oh ya, jangan lupa buat permintaan dulu."

Sasori mengernyitkan dahi, namun tak menolak perintahku.

Aku melebarkan senyum. Lalu kubuka tasku untuk mengambil sesuatu yang lain. "Ini untukmu."

Sasori membuka kotak kado yang kuberi. "Apa ini?"

"Namanya _wrist support_. Itu bisa membantumu kalau tanganmu kram atau kesemutan."

Pekerjaan Sasori sangat bergantung pada ketrampilan tangan. Dia kadang mengeluh tangannya kram saat sedang banyak pekerjaan. Maka sebagai calon tunangan yang memiliki jiwa mahasiswi kedokteran aku berinisiatif memberikannya barang tersebut.

"Dan..." Sasori mengambil satu benda lain yang berada dalam kotak tadi.

Aku terkekeh. "Kulihat kau tidak punya itu. Lagipula, sekali-kalil kau harus menyisir rambutmu. Yah, biarpun kau juga tampan dengan rambut berantakan."

Sasori tersenyum sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. "Aku tidak tahu kau memuji atau mengejekku."

"Tentu saja aku memujimu. Ne, apakah kau terharu Saso-kun? Kau pasti tidak menyangka kan kalau aku akan melakukan ini, hm?" Kudekatkan wajahku padanya lantas menaik-naikkan alisku untuk menggodanya.

Sasori menepuk dahiku dengan telapak tangannya.

"Ouch!" Kugerak-gerakkan mulutku lantaran kesal. Kalau saja aku tipe orang yang suka mengumpat, pasti sudah keluar beragam kata-kata sumpah serapah dari mulutku. Sebagai anak yang baik aku hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman horor.

"Terimakasih, Sakura.." Sasori menyingkirkan tanganku yang menutupi dahi lalu mengecup dahiku singkat.

Di saat itulah aku mulai kehilangan kewarasan. Oh _my_! Ini pertama kalinya ada yang melakukan itu padaku. Maksudku, selain keluargaku tentu saja.

.

.

**Osaka, 09 November 2019**

Hari ini adalah kencan pertamaku dengan Sasori yang tentu saja diinisiasi olehku. Hubungan kami sejauh ini baik. Sejak acara perkenalan hingga pertunangan, tidak terjadi masalah yang berarti. Kecanggungan diantara kami kadang masih ada, dan kontak intens yang kami lakukan selama ini belum cukup membawa hubungan kami menjadi lebih terbuka. Menilik dari pengalaman itu, aku merasa kita harus lebih dekat juga secara fisik agar terbiasa dengan kehadiran masing-masing. Maka dari itu aku mengajukan padanya untuk berkencan tiap akhir pekan.

Tampilanku hari ini cukup feminin, dengan dres putih selutut bermotif bunga. Rambutku kutata dengan mengikat sebagian rambut ke belakang, dan menyisakan sebagian lagi menjuntai bebas.

**Drtdrt**

Begitu mendengar getar ponsel, aku bergegas turun dari kamarku yang berada di lantai 2. Pasti Sasori sudah menungguku di bawah.

Kencan ini dilakukan atas dasar apa yang ingin kulakukan. Tadinya aku sempat berpikir bahwa Sasori tidak memiliki pengalaman kencan sehingga dia menyerahkan sepenuhnya keputusan padaku. Sebenarnya aku cukup kesal karena ini membuat Sasori tampak seperti sopir yang akan mengantar ke mana pun aku mau. Tapi toh, yang jelas aku suka juga pergi dengan Sasori.

"Aku penasaran akan satu hal." celetukku setelah duduk di samping kursi kemudi.

"Apa?"

Aku melempar senyum. "Tidak jadi, lain kali saja."

Sasori mengangguk tanpa berkomentar lebih. Dia mulai melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang.

"Ne, Sasori-kun, apakah kau suka menonton film?"

"Sebenarnya tidak."

"Benarkah? Lalu apa yang ingin kau lakukan hari ini?" tanyaku seraya mencari informasi mengenai tempat kencan yang populer belakangan ini.

"Aku tidak masalah jika kau ingin menonton."

Kualihkan atensi pada Sasori yang fokus menyetir. "Kau baik sekali. Sasori-kun.. Baiklah kalau begitu. Pastikan kau bilang saat ada tempat yang ingin kau kunjungi, ok?"

Sejujurnya aku pun tidak terlalu suka menonton film. Alasanku mengajak Sasori ke sini karena aku ingin merasakan pengalaman menonton film dengan seseorang yang spesial. Tidak. Maksudku aku ingin memiliki banyak pengalaman dengan Sasori, karena bagaimanapun juga kami sekarang sudah bertunangan. Dan ini bukanlah hubungan yang bisa dibuat main-main.

Sesampainya di bioskop aku dibuat tercengang oleh pilihanku sendiri. Aku ternyata memilih film yang kurang populer, terbukti dari banyaknya kursi yang kosong. Bahkan ini lebih terasa seperti ruangan pribadiku dan Sasori. Satu, dua, yang jelas jumlah orang lain di sini dapat dihitung. Melihat sekeliling yang begitu lengang membuatku canggung seketika. Rasanya aneh aku harus berduaan dengan Sasori di tempat gelap dan sepi ini.

"Apa kau suka filmnya? Jujur, sebenarnya aku salah memilih film. Ini bukanlah yang direkomendasikan teman-temanku. Hehe.."

Aku memilih film horor yang ternyata di dalamnya banyak sekali adegan memalukan. Maksudku, film ini terlalu vulgar dan juga alurnya tidak jelas. Lima belas menit pertama aku menonton ini saja rasanya sudah bosan. Itu terus berlalu sampai menit-menit berikutnya.

Sasori mendengus. "Entahlah..." Lalu tiba-tiba wajah Sasori kian mendekat ke arahku.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku dengan napas tercekat. Aku sampai berpikir yang tidak-tidak karena posisi kami sekarang. Oh _my_! Tidak mungkin kan Sasori ingin mempraktikkan adegan _kissing_ film ini? Argh! Sadarkan dirimu Sakura!

"Kukira apa. Ternyata coklat." Sasori kembali memposisikan diri seperti sebelumnya setelah menghapus garis coklat di sudut bibirku. Itu tidak disengaja! Sungguh! Biasanya aku selalu tampil bersih dan rapi. Bagaimana mungkin aku membiarkan wajahku kotor oleh karena noda minuman?!

"Hehe.. Terimakasih." Aku tertawa garing untuk meringankan kegugupanku. Gawat! Aku jadi berdebar tak karuan kan? Alhasil aku mengalihkan kegugupanku dengan makan _popcorn_ yang sudah kami pesan. Oh _my_! Kenapa aku bisa selemah ini? Seharusnya aku bisa melakukan banyak kontak fisik dengan nyaman agar aku bisa meredakan kecanggungan di antara kami. Atas dasar pemikiranku yang brilian, aku berusaha menyuapi Sasori _popcorn _yang entah kenapa dia terima saja tanpa komentar. Aku tersenyum lebar. Ini berarti hubunganku dan Sasori sudah jauh berkembang kan?

.

.

**Osaka, 21 November 2019**

Akhir-akhir ini aku sibuk mempersiapkan ujian sehingga sudah jarang bertemu Sasori. Komunikasi kami berjalan hanya melalui ponsel. Hal ini membuatku stres sendiri. Tidak kupungkiri bahwa kehadiran Sasori sudah menjadi hal yang biasa untukku. Karena itu, 2 minggu tanpanya terasa sangat berbeda. Aku kesepian. Aku pusing belajar dan juga merindukan tunanganku itu. Oh _my_! Ada apa denganku ini?

Beberapa saat aku ragu, namun akhirnya sampai jugalah aku di depan pintu 2023, apartemen Sasori. Dia tinggal sendiri di sini, sedangkan seluruh keluarganya ada di Tokyo.

Sasori tampak terkejut dengan kedatanganku. Aku menghadiahinya senyuman manis. "Aku membawakanmu makanan." ucapku seraya mengangkat rantang makanan yang kubawa.

Sasori mengacak rambutku lalu merangkulku masuk.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang bahaya untuk pergi sendirian saat malam?" omelnya sambil membereskan meja makannya yang agak berantakan. Mengomel pun tetap saja manis. Aku tersenyum dibuatnya. Rasanya keputusanku untuk ke sini sangat tepat.

Aku menata makanan yang kubawa di meja makan. "Aku melakukan ini karena ingin melihatmu." jawabku seraya memoyongkan bibir.

Sasori menangkup bibirku lalu menepuknya pelan. Aku merengut. Dia tertawa ringan. "Harusnya kau bilang. Biar aku yang menemuimu."

"Tidak apa-apa, aku senang menemuimu di sini."

Ini bukanlah kali pertama aku mengunjungi apartemen Sasori. Jika kuhitung sebenarnya cukup sering aku bertandang ke mari sejak hari pertunanganku dengan Sasori, mungkin 3 kali dalam seminggu? Setidaknya setiap ada waktu aku menyempatkan diri untuk mampir usai kuliahku berakhir.

"Makanlah yang banyak." Sasori mengisyaratkanku untuk membuka mulut saat dia menyodorkan sayur di depan mulutku.

"Aku tidak suka sayur."

Sasori menarik kembali sumpitnya lalu memakan sayur yang semula dia sodorkan padaku. Aku tersenyum. "Aku lebih suka daging. Ayo Saso-kun, suapi aku..." kutunjukkan ekspresi layaknya anak kecil meminta makan.

Sasori tampak tidak menggubris. "Kau harus makan sayur."

Aku merengut. "Tapi aku tidak suka sayur."

"Ya sudah, habiskan makananmu." tegasnya. Sasori sendiri sudah menghabiskan makanan di mangkuknya. Hal itu membuatku senang. Biarpun bukan aku yang memasak, melihatnya makan begitu lahap tak elak membuatku puas. Lain kali aku harus benar-benar belajar memasak agar bisa membuatnya makin menyukaiku. Ups! apa yang baru saja kupikirkan?

"Sasori-kun, bisakah kau ambilkan aku air?"

Sasori mengangguk lalu berlalu menuju kulkas dapur. Selepas kepergian Sasori aku langsung membuang sisa makananku dan merapikan semua peralatan makan. Aku sungguh tidak bisa makan banyak. Terlebih lagi aku sudah makan ramen tadi sore. Aku membawa peralatan bekas makan tadi ke wastafel.

"Sudah selesai makannya?" tanyanya saat berpasasan denganku di pintu dapur. Aku mengangguk seraya menunjukkan bekas mangkukku yang kosong. Sasori menatapku curiga. Namun alih-alih bertanya lebih jauh dia justru membantuku mencuci piring.

"Ne, Sasori-kun, apakah kau sudah mulai mencintaiku?" tanyaku di sela-sela kegiatan mencuci piring yang kami lakukan.

Sasori mengetuk dahiku dengan sendi jarinya. "Cuci saja yang bersih."

"Iih... Tanganmu kena sabun." aku bersungut-sungut lantaran dahiku jadi terkena sabun cuci karena Sasori.

"Tidak apa-apa, sabun kan bersih." balasnya disertai dengan senyuman jahilnya yang oh _my_! Aku hampir tidak berkedip saat melihatnya.

Kumatikan kran setelah semua cucian bersih. Kuposisikan diri menghadap Sasori. "Jangan harap aku lupa ya dengan pertanyaanku tadi." Kala itu pula Sasori menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Argh! Kau paham betul kelemahanku. Tidak adiiiiill!" Kupukul dada Sasori berkali-kali. Dia tergelak. "Apa? Lucu? Hah?!" Aku menyesal pernah memberitahunya bahwa dia manis sekali saat sebelah alisnya naik.

Dan malam itu kami habiskan dengan pertengkaran kecil lainnya di mana aku jadi merengut dan Sasori tertawa puas. Terang saja kami begitu menikmatinya. Tidak, sampai kakek melakukan teror dengan menelponku dan Sasori terus menerus untuk menyuruhku pulang.

.

.

**Tokyo, 29 November 2019**

Aku tidak bisa mengontrol ekspresi wajahku sejak tadi. Rasanya otot-otot senyumku terlalu bersemangat sehingga tidak mau merelaksasikan diri. Oke, memang aku sedikit berlebihan.

Sasori yang sejak berangkat cuek pun akhirnya menyadari keanehanku ini. "Ada apa dengan wajahmu itu?" Bagaimana tidak sadar jika selama perjalanan, aku yang biasanya banyak berbicara mendadak diam begini?

Kuhadapkan wajahku padanya. "Ne, Saso-kun, aku tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum. Bagaimana ini? Tadinya aku hanya berlatih agar bisa tersenyum dengan anggun dan elegan, tapi keterusan. Sepertinya aku terlalu gugup bertemu dengan mereka."

Kedua tangan Sasori memijat kedua pipiku pelan. "Rileks saja. Kau kan sudah bertemu mereka sebelumnya." Lalu mencubit keduanya. "Jadilah seperti kau yang biasanya,ok?"

Aku mengelus pipiku yang terasa sakit kendati Sasori hanya mencubitnya pelan. "Tetap saja, aku takut meninggalkan kesan yang buruk pada orang tuamu."

Ini adalah kali pertama aku datang ke Tokyo. Lebih tepatnya kediaman keluarga Akasuna. Dari yang kutahu dan pernah kujumpai rumah ini ditinggali orang tua Sasori, adiknya yang bernama Gaara, dan juga nenek Chiyo. Awalnya kedatanganku ke sini bukanlah apa yang kami rencanakan. Seperti sebelumnya, akhir pekan selalu menjadi waktu khusus untuk aku berkencan dengan Sasori. Aku yang sudah kehabisan ide harus ke mana terpaksa harus mengikuti saran Sasori untuk tinggal beberapa hari di Tokyo. "Toh, 2 hari ini kau libur." Begitu katanya saat itu. Dan di sinilah aku sekarang, di depan bangunan klasik yang tampak mewah dengan taman yang indah menghias wajah rumah.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ayo turun.." Sasori meyakinkanku dengan menggenggam tanganku. Gestur kelembutannya ini mau tak mau membuatku tersenyum riang, bukan senyum kaku seperti sebelumnya.

Aku mengembuskan napas kasar, berusaha menyingkirkan segala pikiran negatifku. Aku adalah Sakura, dan aku selalu penuh percaya diri. Ingat itu! Oke, ingat.

Kuikuti langkah Sasori yang berjalan di depan dengan menggeret koperku. Dia lantas menekan bel. Aku celingukan pada kondisi sekitar yang sudah gelap. Bukan hal yang aneh mengingat ini memang jam 2 dini hari. Perjalanan kami dari Osaka ke Tokyo memakan waktu 6 jam dengan mobil. Kami tidak bisa berangkat lebih awal dari jam 9 karena aku harus menyelesaikan tugas kuliahku terlebih dahulu.

"Oh! Akhirnya.. Ibu sudah menunggu kalian."

Tampak sesosok wanita paruh baya dengan helaian coklat muda menyambut kami sumringah. Itu adalah ibu Sasori.

"Ayah dan nenek di mana Bu?"

"Mereka sudah tidur."

"Selamat malam, Bi." sapaku padanya setelah sosokku beralih perlahan dari balik punggung Sasori.

"Halo, Sakura. Bukankah sudah kubilang untuk memanggilku ibu?" Ibu Sasori terlihat sangat keibuan. Oke, tentu saja beliau memang seorang ibu.

Aku tersenyum malu. Beliau memang sudah pernah mengatakan hal itu saat upacara pertunanganku dengan Sasori. "Hehe, baik Bu."

"Pasti kalian lelah, ayo masuk. Ibu sudah siapkan kamar kalian."

Reaksiku dan Sasori tak jauh berbeda ketika ibu mengantar kami ke satu kamar yang cukup luas. Ibu bilang ini adalah kamar Sasori.

"Mungkin malam ini kalian tidur di sini dulu ya, karena Gaara membawa teman-temannya main ke sini jadi kamar tamunya tidak kosong. Tidak masalah kan, Saso?"

Ibu sempat mengerlingkan matanya pada Sasori. Aku yang tak sengaja melihatnya hanya tersipu malu.

"Tidak masalah."

"Baik Bu, terimakasih."

Ibu meninggalkan kami setelah mengelus puncak kepalaku dan mengatakan selamat beristirahat.

Seketika suasana canggung kembali menghampiri. Aku tidak yakin apakah Sasori mau berbagi kamar denganku. Maksudku, selama ini dia tidak pernah mengizinkanku untuk menginap di apartemennya biarpun yang kukatakan itu sebenarnya hanyalah candaan.

"Ano..."

"Istirahatlah.. Kau pasti lelah." Seolah tahu aku bingung harus berkata apa, Sasori menyelutuk. Dia kemudian hendak berlalu, namun kutahan. "Kau mau ke mana?"

"Kau bisa memakai kamar ini. Aku akan tidur di sofa."

"Tidak. Kau pasti lelah menyetir sampai sini. Biar aku yang tidur di sofa."

"Saku.." Suara berat ini. Aku harus cepat bertindak saat Sasori sudah mengeluarkan suara rendah penuh penekanannya ini. Aku menatapnya dengan memelas. "Tidak bisakah kita memakai kamar ini saja berdua? Aku tidak tega membiarkanmu tidur di sofa.."

Sasori menggeleng.

"Baiklah, aku tahu. Maksudku itu karena aku percaya kau tidak akan macam-macam denganku. Oke, Saso-kun?"

Sasori tampak mendesah pasrah. Aku tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Hehe.. Ini adalah pembatasnya. Area kekuasaanku adalah sebelah kanan, kau kiri." Aku menata kasur kami dengan guling melintang di bagian tengah. "Oh _my_! Apakah ini _bed cover_ kesukaanmu? Kodok, lucu sekali.. Hihi.." Aku terkikik tatkala sadar bahwa nuansa kamar Sasori agak kekanakan. Mulai dari paket _bed cover _yang bermotif kodok hijau. Di dinding tertempel beberapa tokoh kartun anak-anak. Cat dindingnya bahkan berwarna ungu.

Tawaku mengeras tatkala kudengar Sasori mendengus. Akhirnya aku bisa menggodanya. Mencoba tak ambil pusing dengan godaanku yang terus mencecarnya, Sasori meninggalkanku dan menggebrak pintu kamar mandi cukup keras. Aku segera mengambil baju tidur dan peralatan mandiku sebelum Sasori kembali lagi dan melihat isi koperku ini. Beruntunglah kami sudah mandi sebelum berangkat, jadi tidak akan terjadi momen yang lebih _awkward _daripada tidur sekamar.

Sasori keluar dengan rambut setengah basah dan baju polos seperti yang biasa dia pakai saat di apartemennya.

"Saso-kun, kau tampan." Bisikku tepat saat aku melaluinya untuk bergantian menggunakan kamar mandi. Aku tidak sempat melihat ekspresinya karena buru-buru menutup pintu. Bodoh! Apa-apaan itu tadi?! Oh _my_! Salahkan sifatku yang terlalu jujur ini. Uh! Bodoh! Mudah-mudahan saja Sasori tidak canggung denganku karena hal tadi.

Aku mengetuk-nepuk pipiku di hadapan cermin ukuran sedang yang menggantung di dinding. Kenapa aku selalu saja membuat debaran jantungku menggila? Sadarlah Sakura!

"Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh..." Aku mengetuk-nepuk bibirku sendiri. Argh! Rasanya aku selalu saja bertindak memalukan!

"Oke, tenang." Sugestiku pada diri sendiri ternyata cukup berefek. Aku mengikat rambut panjangku asal-asalan lalu mulai mencuci muka dan gosok gigi. Kutepuk-tepuk wajahku yang telah bersih. Tampak di pantulan cerrmin aku tersenyum. Bagus, wajah polos tanpa riasanku tidak buruk juga. Maksudku aku masih terlihat cantik tanpa _make-up. _Aku keluar usai menyelesaikan segala tetek bengek yang harus kulakukan sebelum tidur_. _Setelahnya kudapati Sasori sudah berbaring di kasur.

"Kau belum tidur? Mau kumatikan lampunya?"

"Hm.. Tidak perlu." Sasori menyahut tanpa minat. Dia tampak asik dengan ponselnya. Melihatnya yang seperti itu membuatku sedikit kesal. Oke, aku memang tipikal orang yang mudah kesal. Selain mudah mengatur emosi, mudah pula bagiku untuk merasa kesal.

Aku melepas ikat rambutku lalu menyisir rambut dengan jari. "Biasanya aku tidak bisa tidur dengan lampu menyala, bagaimana?"

"Matikan saja kalau begitu."

Tanpa menunggu lagi aku lantas mematikan lampu kamar. Ruangan seketika menjadi gelap gulita. Kala itu pula aku merinding. Merasa bahwa hal ini bisa memicu sesuatu yang tidak diharapkan, akhirnya aku membiarkan lampu tidur menyala. Kuposisikan diri di samping Sasori yang entah sejak kapan sudah meletakkan ponselnya di nakas. "Saso-kun, kau sudah tidur?" bisikku padanya.

Tiada jawaban yang kudapatkan. Mungkin Sasori sudah tidur. Dia pasti kelelahan, pikirku. Saat kutilik jam di ponsel, ternyata sudah jam 3 dini hari. Aku pun memutuskan untuk menyusul Sasori ke alam mimpi.

"_Goodnight_, _love_.."

**.**

**. **

**Osaka, 15 Desember 2019**

Salju seakan menjadi pengingat bagiku akan kematian orang tuaku. Sudah 6 tahun berlalu sejak kepergian mereka, namun rasanya seperti baru kemarin. Hangatnya pelukan ayah dan ibuku seolah masih tertinggal jejaknya padaku. Aku kembali ke tempat ini dengan langkah berat. Aku tegar. Aku sudah merelakan, tapi aku tetap saja merasa hampa tanpa mereka. Perlahan mulai kusingkirkan salju yang menutupi pusara orang tuaku. Aku merasakan tanganku kebas dan nyeri. "Biasanya ibu selalu mengomeliku karena suka dingin kan? Hehe.. Sampai sekarang pun aku masih suka, bu. Dan – mengenai pertunanganku yang kuceritakan tempo lalu, ayah dan ibu tidak perlu khawatir. Saso-kun adalah laki-laki yang baik. Aku juga sangat menyukainya. Aku pasti akan bahagia. Doakan aku, ayah, ibu."

Kutatap nisan kedua orang tuaku dengan senyum pasrah. Aku sungguh akan bahagia. Aku tidak ingin membuat ayah dan ibu sedih jika melihatku kesepian ataupun menderita karena merasa kehilangan mereka. Aku memang kehilangan mereka, tapi aku akan lebih kuat. Aku tak akan sering menangis lagi ketika merindukan kalian. Aku akan benar-benar bahagia, karena aku punya Sasori dan kakek.

"Sampai jumpa lagi ayah, ibu.." Aku berlalu meninggalkan pusara orang tuaku. Hari ini aku hanya akan pulang ke rumah. Awalnya aku telah mengirim pesan bahwa aku akan datang ke apartemen Sasori, namun sesaat saja rasanya aku tidak ingin melakukan apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin pulang. Maka dari itu kukirimkan pesan kembali pada Sasori.

"Baguslah, aku tidak mengganggunya hari ini..".

Kepulan asap keluar dari mulutku setiap kali aku mendesah. Hal itu kulakukan berulang kali. Entah kenapa hal sederhana ini dapat mengembalikan _mood_ ku yang sempat anjlok barusan. Tidak apa-apa, sudah kubilang bahwa aku pandai mengatur emosi. Aku tidak akan sedih! Camkan itu!

Aku melangkah berirama menikmati sensasi dingin yang menjalar di seluruh permukaan tubuhku. Menggigil bukan masalah bagiku. Aku tahu aku seharusnya keluar dengan jaket tebal di musim seperti ini. Namun yang kulakukan justru hanya memakai jaket kain biasa. Jika Sasori melihatku dia pasti akan mengomeliku juga. Dia sangat menentang tindakanku yang suka menantang diri. Mengingatnya saja membuatku terkikik. Baguslah karena aku tidak jadi menemuinya.

Sekonyong-konyong kurasakan suatu tarikan yang cukup kuat membawaku. Langkahku menjadi terseret-seret. Aku yang kaget dengan pelaku yang sudah sembarangan menarikku berniat melawan, tetapi urung saat melihat hazel itu tampak menyeramkan. Aku hanya dapat menunduk pasrah dan mengikuti ke mana Sasori membawaku.

"Apa kau sudah gila? Sudah berapa kali aku melarangmu bertindak seperti ini?!"

Sasori meluapkan omelannya setelah mendudukkanku di kursi mobilnya. Dia menatapku tajam. "Kau pikir ini lucu?"

"Maaf..." Sungguh aku ingin membela diri. Aku ingin membalas bahwa aku tahu batas tubuhku. Aku yang paling tahu kondisi dan apa yang dibutuhkan oleh tubuhku. Semuanya redam oleh karena kilatan kemarahannya yang benar-benar kentara. Aku baru kali ini melihat Sasori seperti itu. "Maaf Saso-kun, aku tidak tahu kenapa kau semarah ini tapi aku akui bahwa tindakanku ini sangat kekanakan."

"Aku hanya takut sesuatu terjadi padamu. Kau bilang akan menemuiku sejak 2 jam yang lalu, tapi kau bahkan tidak mengabariku sampai saat ini.." Sasori menggenggam kedua tanganku. Dia menggosok-gosokkan dan meniup kedua tangannya kemudian menyalurkan kehangatannya pada tanganku. Sejujurnya aku tidak merasa kedinginan, hanya agak dingin. Apa yang Sasori lakukan itu membuat seluruh tubuhku terasa hangat. Dia sampai sekhawatir ini karenaku? Wajar saja, harusnya aku bisa menemuinya dalam watu tidak sampai 30 menit.

"Bagaimana kau tahu aku ada di sini? Dan sebenarnya aku baru saja mengirimu pesan."

"Aku baru ingat jika hari ini adalah hari peringatan kematian ayah dan ibumu."

Aku mengangguk sebagai respons. Jelas saja, rupanya aku menanyakan hal yang retoris.

"Saso-kun, apakah kau sudah mencintaiku?"

Sasori menghentikan aktivitasnya menghangatkan tanganku. Bukan berhenti sepenuhnya, dia beralih memakaikan syal yang semula terlilit di lehernnya padaku. Aku menerima tanpa perlawanan. Biarlah Sasori melakukan sebagaimana mestinya, karena dia adalah orang baik.

"Kuantar kau pulang.."

Karena dia orang baik, aku marah pada diriku sendiri yang selalu menuntut jawaban atas pertanyaanku itu. Aku marah karena aku mudah kesal hanya karena Sasori tidak memberiku jawaban seperti yang kumau. Di taraf ini aku tersadar, barangkali Sasori butuh waktu. Aku dan Sasori tidak sama. Mungkin tidak sulit bagiku untuk jatuh cinta padanya, tapi tidak dengan Sasori. Entah apa dan bagaimana yang dia rasakan terhadapku, hal ini masih menjadi tanda tanya besar bagiku.

**.**

**.**

**Osaka, 21 Desember 2019**

"Sasori-kuuuuun... Apakah kau sudah mencintaiku hari ini?"

Malam ini aku menemui Sasori di apartemennya usai mengerjakan tugas kelompok. Sasori mengetuk dahiku dengan keras.

"Ouch!"

Ia juga berusaha menyingkirkan tubuhku yang menggelayut padanya yang tengah fokus dengan pekerjaan.

Aku menggelongsor di lantai ruang kerjanya.

"Saso-kun.. Kau tahu kan aku sedih. Aku tidak bisa mencoba menjalin hubungan dengan laki-laki lain. Kenapa kau harus membuatku seolah menjadi perempuan yang tukang selingkuh? Hiks.. Sungguh, kalau kau berubah pikiran sekarang, lebih baik tinggalkan saja aku. Kau tahu aku paling benci hal yang tidak realistis, layaknya hubungan ini..."

"Kau sungguh menginginkan hal itu?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Tapi..." benar, seharusnya aku tidak boleh menunjukkan sisiku yang seperti ini. Kenapa PMS selalu membuatku bertingkah bodoh?! Argh! Niatku kemari adalah meluruskan kalau saja Sasori mungkin salah paham dengan keputusanku untuk berkencan dengan Inuzuka tempo lalu. Tapi emosiku terlalu meledak-ledak hingga aku sulit mengontrol diri. Oke, tenanglah. Aku adalah orang yang mudah mengatur emosi.

"Sudahlah, aku pulang. Lanjutkan pekerjaanmu." kutarik tasku yang semula kulempar asal sewaktu memasuki ruangan ini. Aku pergi dengan langkah buru-buru. Biarlah. Biarlah. Biarlah. Aku tidak akan menemui Sasori lagi jika aku masih kekanakan seperti ini. _Oh my!_ Aku bahkan terlalu malu untuk bertatap muka dengannya.

"Pakai ini.."

Kurasakan hangat menyentuh punggungku tatkala sebuah jaket kulit hitam bertengger di sana. _Oh my!_ Kenapa Sasori harus menyusulku?!

Aku memasuki lift yang telah terbuka, Sasori mengikuti. Beruntunglah bahwa aku tidak sendirian untuk turun dari lantai 20 gedung apartemen ini. Suasananya cukup menegangkan karena ini sudah lebih dari jam 9 malam. Sebenarnya aku sudah terbiasa menghadapi atmosfer seperti ini. Maksudku adalah aku biasa pulang sendiri di jam-jam ini.

Aku memakai jaket yang Sasori berikan tanpa berkomentar. Sebenarnya aku suka dingin. Aku bahkan tidak pernah memakai selimutku saat tidur. Ah, tidak! Kebenarannya adalah aku suka menantang diri!

Saat pintu lift kembali terbuka, aku lekas keluar mendahului Sasori. "Aku bisa pulang sendiri, kau tak perlu mengantarku." Kudorong pelan Sasori yang justru maju menghampiriku. "Bukankah kau punya banyak pekerjaan, hm?"

"Dasar bawel."

Aku sedikit kesal padanya namun sekaligus senang. Biarpun Sasori cuek, tapi dia punya sisi yang manis seperti ini. Ah, aku sungguh menyukai tunanganku!

"Tapi aku senang karena kau memilih mengantarku." Bisikku padanya. Sasori hanya mendengus. Aku terkikik geli sendiri dengan tingkah tunanganku ini.

Sasori lalu merangkulku agar mengikuti langkahnya yang cepat untuk menuju garasi. Ah, ternyata dia memang sebaik ini. Senyumku kian melebar memikirkan hal ini.

.

.

.

**Osaka, 23 Desember 2019**

"Sakura, apakah kau mau ikut malam ini?"

"Ke mana?"

"Aku dan Tenten ingin berburu kuliner dan menonton film. Hey! Bukankah 3 hari besok libur? Ayolah kita bersenang-senang malam ini."

Ino, gadis yang khas dengan rambut pirang panjang yang selalu dia ikat _ponytail_ itu tampak sangat antusias. Aku menatapnya dengan memelas.

"Huh, kau pasti mau kencan dengan tunanganmu itu?" tebaknya dengan raut kesal.

Aku mengangguk dengan cengiran. "Maaf yaa.. Lain kali aku akan ikut, ok?"

"Ya, terserahlah... _Bye_." Ino berlalu meninggalkanku sendiri di gazebo depan gedung kedokteran.

"Hati-hati.. Selamat bersenang-senang.." Aku melantangkan suaraku disertai lambaian tangan. Ino hanya membalas dengan lambaian tanpa membalikkan badan. Sebenarnya aku kangen juga main dengan Ino dan Tenten, tapi sekarang Sasori adalah prioritas. Aku merasa harus lebih sering menemaninya karena dalam rentang lima hari, hampir setengah hari waktuku selalu kuhabiskan di kampus dan itu bersama Ino dan Tenten.

Kulirik jam tanganku yang ternyata sudah menunjukkan pukul 5. Tanpa menunggu lagi aku segera menghubungi tunanganku yang sangat manis itu.

"Saso-kuuun, aku sudah lama menunggumu. Kau di mana?"

"Sudah selesai ngobrolnya? Aku di seberang gedung tempatmu sekarang. Cepat ke sini.."

"Hehe.. Oh? Oke, aku ke sana sekarang."

Saat berhasil mendapati Sasori yang tampak dari kaca mobilnya yang terbuka aku segera berlari menghampiri.

"Kau sudah lama di sini?" tanyaku sembari memasang _seat belt_. Kuatur napasku yang sedikit memburu karena lari barusan.

"Tidak juga. Kau terlihat pucat, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Sasori mengamatiku dari jarak yang lumayan dekat. Aku mengangkat tangan. "Aku baik-baik saja. Hehe.."

Sasori menyentuhkan punggung tangannya di dahiku.

Aku terkesiap. "Iiiih, Saso-kun.. Aku tidak apa-apa, ok? Aku hanya lupa membawa lipstik, makanya kelihatan pucat."

Sasori tertawa kecil mendengar dengusanku. Satu hal yang kudapati dari pengalaman 21 tahunku adalah bahwa lelaki manapun itu tidak pernah peka dengan hal-hal seperti ini. "Apa aku jadi tidak cantik? Bagaimana menurutmu? Sebaiknya kita ke adamart dulu, aku benar-benar tidak PD pergi seperti ini."

Sasori berdecak heran. "Siap, nona."

Aku tergelak. "Uh! Sasoriku yang baik hati..." Kukedip-kedipkan mata seraya menggelayuti lengannya. "Apakah kau sudah mencintaiku hari ini?"

"Ouch!" Aku menggerak-gerakkan rahang bawahku lantaran kesal. Hey! Sudah berapa kali dia mengetuk dahiku seperti ini? Masalahnya adalah dia menggunakan sendi falangnya, dan itu menyakitkan. Oke, memang banyak orang yang mengataiku memiliki dahi yang 'cukup' lebar. Perhatikan tanda petik di kata cukupnya ya. _So what_? Aku sungguh akan lebih sangat amat suka kalau kau menciumku di dahiku yang cukup lebar ini, bukan malah diketuk terus. _Oh my!_ Apa yang baru saja kupikirkan?

"Bagaimana kuliahmu hari ini?"

"Yah, seperti biasa. Oh iya! kau ingat Inuzuka?"

Kernyitan dahinya menjawab pertanyaanku. Aku melanjutkan cerita. "Dia sampai nekat mencariku di gedung kedokteran hari ini. Aku jadi tidak bisa ke mana-mana selain bersembunyi di perpus. Dan itu belum berakhir. Baru saja, saat jam kuliahku berakhir dia ternyata menungguiku di depan ruang kuliah. Aku tidak bisa menghindar lagi dong? Aku benar-benar tidak paham dengan orang itu, padahal kan aku tidak pernah berpacaran dengan dia, Cuma sempat dua kali berkencan saja. Sebatas itu. Akhirnya aku bilang ke dia kalau aku sudah bertunangan. Tapi si Inuzuka itu pun tidak percaya sampai aku harus menunjukkan cincin ini sama foto pertunangan kita. Huh! Sungguh menyebalkan!" Kumainkan cincin yang melingkar di jari manis kiriku. Biasanya aku tidak pernah memakai cincin saat di kampus, hanya kusimpan di tas. Tidak buruk juga, gara-gara Inuzuka itu aku jadi memakainya hari ini, di waktu aku dan Sasori akan menghabiskan waktu bersama.

"Hmmm..." Sasori tidak berkomentar banyak sepanjang aku bercerita. Dia hanya mengangguk-angguk tanpa memberi jawaban yang berarti.

"Aku menyesal sudah menceritakan ini. Huh! Lupakan!"

"Kau berharap aku cemburu?"

Aku sumringah. Tunanganku satu ini memang cerdas, persis sepertiku. "Memangnya kau tidak cemburu?"

"Bukankah kau adalah tunanganku?"

Aku mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata beberapa kali. Benarkah seorang Sasori mengatakan hal itu tadi? Ataukah hanya halusinasi auditori? Tentu saja tidak! Dia adalah Sasoriku yang cerdas. Dan apa yang dia katakan tadi adalah _statement_ terbagus untuk mencegahku salah paham.

"Wah... Aku terharu. Di beberapa sisi, kadang kau manis sekali Saso-kun. Apakah kau sudah mencintaiku sekarang?" Kali ini kututup dahiku, upaya preventif sebelum Sasori mengetukku lantaran menanyakan hal ini terus-menerus.

"Apakah kau akan berhenti bertanya kalau aku menjawab itu?" Bukan mengetuk dahi, kali ini Sasori mengacak-acak rambutku. Tetap saja, aku selalu dibuat merengut dengan tingkahnya ini. Padahal aku sudah menata rambutku dengan baik untuk kencan dengannya hari ini.

Kulirik Sasori yang fokus menyetir melalui ekor mataku. "Aku tidak bisa janji. Tapi jawabanmu akan menentukan sikapku padamu ke depannya."

Sasori menepikan mobilnya. "Sudah sampai."

Terpampang di depan adalah adamart. Aku jadi kehilangan _mood_ seketika. "Jawab dulu. Jawabanmu akan menentukan apakah aku harus masuk ke sana atau tidak."

Sasori mendesah. Dia mengamati ekspresiku yang serius. Aku tidak marah, tidak juga kesal. Aku hanya ingin sekali mendengar jawabannya.

"Sebenarnya aku punya seseorang yang sangat berharga bagiku."

"Siapa?" Suaraku serak. Pasti suaraku terdengar berbeda! Uh! Ini baru permulaan Sakura! Apa-apaan reaksiku ini? _Oh my!_ Kenapa responsku harus sejujur ini sih?! Siapa yang kau maksud Sasori?

"Aku pertama kali melihatnya saat berumur 17 tahun. Saat itu dia masih berumur 15 tahun. Dia adalah gadis yang anggun dengan kilauan mata yang tenang dan menyejukkan."

Aku masih fokus mendengarkan setiap kata yang Sasori ucapkan. Kendati aku tidak memiliki gambaran tentang siapa gadis itu, lambat laun aku mulai merasa mual.

"Mungkin dia tidak menyadari keberadaanku. Tapi aku bahkan langsung menyukainya saat itu. Rasanya seperti aku harus menjaganya seumur hidupku."

"Tidak bisakah kau cukup sebutkan saja namanya?" Seisi perutku rasanya kian bergejolak, bahkan beralih ke dada. Rasanya sesak. Ok! Aku harus kuat! Aku tidak ingin Sasori melihatku seperti ini. Hey! Bukankah tadi aku sendiri yang menekannya untuk menjawab? Hiks... Aku menyesal jika harus tahu kenyataan getir itu secepat ini.

"Faktanya, akulah yang mengajukan lamaran pada kakekmu. Aku memang menginginkan pertunangan denganmu. Aku ingin menjadi sandaranmu saat kau sedih karena mengingat kepergian orang tuamu."

Bibirku merapat. Aku tak tahu apa yang sedang kuperbuat. Suara Sasori seolah melambat untuk sampai di telingaku. Tapi aku dapat dengan jelas menangkap apa yang dikatakannya. Tidak! Aku tidak ingin mengakui bahwa aku merasionalisasi pemikiranku sendiri. Maksudku.. Aku tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. Rasa mual itu masih ada, bahkan sampai terasa asin di rongga mulutku. Ujung-ujung jariku masih terasa dingin. Dan makin terasa dingin saat kudengar isakanku yang lolos keluar. "Saso-kun... Hiks..."

"Jadi, semua yang kau katakan saat pertemuan pertama itu bohong?"

"Eng.. Tidak juga sih.."

Kuhapus air mataku dengan kasar. Kenapa aku harus menangis? _Oh my!_ Memalukan! Ini adalah realisasi dari apa yang selama ini aku inginkan, sadarlah Sakura!

"Apakah kau dan kakek bersekongkol untuk mengerjaiku?"

Sasori menggeleng lalu membuang muka. Dari reakasinya itu aku tahu bahwa selama ini aku sudah salah paham dengan kakek. "_Oh my!_ Aku harus minta maaf pada kakek sekarang. Aku bahkan sampai curiga dan berpikir yang tidak-tidak tentang kakek." Aku kelabakan mencari ponselku di tas.

Sasori menahan pergerakan lenganku. "Bukankah seharusnya kau lebih fokus padaku sekarang? Kau bisa membicarakan itu setelah kita pulang."

Sejenak aku terpekur. "Ehm, oh! Hehe... Berarti kau mencintaiku kan? Ne, Saso-kun?"

Sasori mengangkat tangannya, aku tak kalah cepat. Kembali kututupi dahiku sebelum dia berhasil mendaratkan tepukannya yang dahsyat. Aku menjulurkan lidah. Sudah kubilang, aku tidak akan kalah. Sebagai ganti, Sasori mencubit pipiku gemas.

"Sudah sana, katanya mau turun?"

Aku yang tersadar dari rencana awal segera turun. Kutengokkan kepala sebelum turun sepenuhnya dari mobil, "mau titip sesuatu?" Sasori hanya menggeleng.

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagiku untuk mendapatkan apa yang kucari. Aku kembali ke mobil dengan penampilan yang berbeda.

"Apakah aku sudah cantik?"

"Di mana kau memakai itu?"

Kebiasaan orang ini adalah tidak menjawab sesuai dengan apa yang kutanyakan. Aku merengut. "Di bibir lah, di mana lagi? Iya, aku pakai di toilet biar kau tidak berpikiran kalau aku mungkin sedang menggodamu dengan berdandan di sini. Puas?"

Sasori tertawa renyah mendengar balasanku. Barangkali apa yang kusampaikan tadi bahkan tidak pernah terbersit di pikirannya. Oke, itu karena aku adalah tipe orang yang berpikiran luas. Aku sampai memikirkan detail setiap tindakanku. Kalau teman-temanku bilang, aku punya ciri kepribadian anankastik. Ya, seperti itulah.

"Ne, Saso-kun, bisa ceritakan lebih banyak soal tadi?" Aku kembali mengungkit percakapan kami barusan. Cerita yang sangat tidak terduga dan tidak pernah kubayangkan terjadi dalam hidupku. _Oh my!_ Rasanya seolah aku menjadi pemeran utama wanita dalam sebuah drama.

"Satu : Keluarga kita sudah bersahabat sejak lama." Sasori mulai bercerita sembari melanjutkan perjalanan yang sempat tertunda.

"Oke, terus?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Dua : Aku pertama kali melihatmu saat datang bersama orang tuaku ke pemakaman kedua orang tuamu."

"Oke, lanjut.."

"Yah, saat itu aku mulai penasaran denganmu. Itu adalah kali pertama aku melihat seorang anak yang tidak menangis ditinggal orang tuanya."

"Oke, tunggu. Haha.. Sepertinya kau salah paham. Kau pikir aku robot? Tentu saja aku menangis, tapi tidak ketika di hadapan banyak orang."

Sasori mengacak rambutku dengan sebelah tangannya yang bebas.

"Aku tahu. Kau hebat dalam menahan diri."

Aku tersenyum bangga. "Tentu saja, aku paling pandai dalam mengatur emosi. Yah, walaupun setiap denganmu aku selalu meledak-ledak sih. Oke, lanjut.."

"Lalu beberapa tahun berikutnya aku sibuk belajar sampai lulus kuliah."

"Tunggu, apakah kau tidak pernah berpacaran?"

Sasori tampak membuka mulut, namun mengatupkannya kembali. Aku terkikik, sepertinya aku tahu tanpa dia harus menjawab. Telinganya terlihat memerah. Aku menggoda Sasori dengan siulan. _Oh my!_ Dia begitu menggemaskan!

"Hey! apakah aku harus mengakhiri ceritaku di sampai sini?"

"Oke, oke, lanjutkan yang tadi.. Sudah sampai mana ya? Oh! apakah kau pernah berpacaran.. Ups." Kulihat Sasori tampak kesal karena aku masih saja menggodanya. "Haha... Oke, tadi sampai kau lulus kuliah."

"Setelah kuliah aku kerja tentu saja. Beberapa waktu aku mencari informasi tentangmu. Aku sampai tahu kau pernah berpacaran dan dekat dengan siapa saja." Sasori sengaja menekankan pada bagian berpacaran seraya melirikku. Aku merengut.

"Setelah punya cukup keberanian aku menemui kakekmu dan menyatakan bahwa aku ingin melamarmu."

"Terus, terus?"

"Awalnya kakek sangsi denganku. Ya aku tahu, beliau pasti tidak akan menyerahkan cucunya begitu saja dengan orang yang belum dikenalnya dengan baik. Beruntung, ayahku dapat meyakinkan kakek bahwa niatku memang serius. Dan yah, begitulah. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana kakek memberitahumu tentang ini, yang jelas begitulah kenyataannya."

Kutatap Sasori layaknya anak anjing, penuh takjub akan betapa hebatnya sosok Sasori yang baru saja kuketahui.

"_Sakura, bagaimana pendapatmu tentang perjodohan?" Kakek bertanya setelah menyesap tehnya dari cangkir yang masih mengepulkan asap._

"_Itu kuno. Tapi, masih jadi hal yang lumrah."_

"_Bagaimana kalau kau kakek jodohkan dengan seseorang?"_

_Aku tertawa garing. "Kakek bercanda.."_

"_Kakek ingin kau bertunangan dengan Sasori, anaknya teman almarhum orang tuamu. Dia berumur 23 tahun, seorang arsitek, tampan, dan baik. Kakek rasa, kakek bisa mempercayakanmu padanya."_

"_Kau bisa lihat fotonya." Kakek mengisyaratkan dengan dagunya. Kulihat ada beberapa foto di meja. Kutilik beberapa lembar foto itu. Memang cukup tampan, pikirku. Tapi apakah aku bisa bahagia dengannya?_

"_Percayalah, orang baik pasti ditakdirkan dengan orang yang baik pula. Kau adalah cucu kakek yang paling baik, dan Sasori adalah orang yang tepat untukmu. Kakek harap kau bisa menerima ini."_

_Perkataan kakek tak meringankan beban yang seolah menghantamku baru saja. Dadaku terasa ngilu. Aku ragu, tapi aku tidak berani menolak. Apakah kakek lelah mengurusku sehingga ingin cepat menikahkan aku? Oh my! Pemikiran macam apa itu! Kakek adalah satu-satunya waliku sekarang. Rasanya tidak patut apabila permintaan seperti ini saja tidak bisa kulakukan._

"_Baik kek. Kapan?"_

_Kakek memandangku haru. "Minggu depan. Besok Sasori akan ke mari untuk berkenalan denganmu."_

Rasa bersalahku kembali menyusup ke pikiranku tatkala aku kembali mengingat bahwa dari apa yang kakek sampaikan sebenarnya tidak ada yang salah. Pun tidak ada paksaan.

"Kau memang hebat Saso-kun. Aku beruntung memilikimu.."

Rasanya senang, tidak percaya, haru, dan takut di saat yang bersamaan. Kenyataan bahwa Sasori yang memilihku membuatku berpikir, apakah aku cukup baik untuknya?

Senyum terkembang pula pada wajah menggemaskan Sasori, memperjelas lesung pipinya yang dangkal. "Dan juga... Kau masih ingat saat awal bertemu? Kaulah yang mengajakku untuk bekerja sama. Haha.. Ketika teringat hal ini, kau sungguh lucu. Kupikir responsmu akan lebih judes dan membangkang."

Aku yang tidak terima lantaran ditertawakan membalas dengan kesal ."Itu karena aku pandai mengatur emosi. Dan juga, apa-apan kau harus menyimpan rahasia ini sampai sekarang? Huh!"

"Saku..."

"Hm?"

"Berapa lama lagi masa studimu?"

Kutatap Sasori dengan skeptis. Ada apa dengan pertanyaan ini? Sungguh! Dari sekian banyak pertanyaan selain kapan menikah, pertanyaan ini juga termasuk dalam kategori menyebalkan. Dan kenapa Sasori harus menjadi orang yang mengajukan pertanyaan menyebalkan itu?! Tapi, toh tetap kujawab. "Dua tahun lagi, mungkin. Kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa."

Menit berikutnya berlalu tanpa ada lagi pembicaraan. Aku kembali berpikir mengenai apa yang Sasori ungkapkan hari ini. Kenapa pula dia menanyakan studiku sampai kapan? Oke, bukan berarti aku tidak senang kuliah kedokteran, hanya saja aku tidak suka ditanyai tentang berapa lama aku harus belajar. Aku tidak mau orang membandingkan apa yang dia alami denganku. Terutama apabila orang itu tidak mengalami hal yang sama denganku. Aku tahu makin lama belajar, makin matang pula usiaku. Itu berarti aku sudah dalam usia yang cukup untuk menikah. Apa? Menikah?! Apakah ini maksud dari pertanyaan Sasori tadi?

"Ne, Saso-kun.. Apakah kau tadi ingin membahas tentang – pernikahan?" tanyaku sangsi. Walaupun sebenarnya malu untuk memulai topik ini, tapi aku harus berani.

"Apakah kau berpikir begitu?" jawabnya kembali ambigu. Aku kesal, namun aku harus membawa pembicaraan ini lebih dalam agar aku bisa tidur nyenyak malam ini tanpa dihantui rasa penasaran.

"Jawab saja.."

"Mungkin..."

"Oke, kalau begitu. Aku tidak akan tanya apa-apa lagi."

"Sudah sampai." Sasori menatapku setelah menepikan mobilnya. "Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Apanya yang menurutku?"

"Kau mau makan sekarang atau bagaimana? Kita sudah sampai. Haha..." Lagi dan lagi, Sasori masih bisa tertawa di momen seperti ini. Padahal aku serius ingin membawa pembicaraan ini lebih dalam.

"Jangan bercanda.." Kupukul lengannya dengan jengkel. Sasori mengaduh. Biar saja! Aku sudah berkali-kali dibuat kesal olehnya hari ini.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, tentang – pernikahan? Aku tahu kita baru saling mengenal 3 bulan ini. Tapi, ya... kau tahu lah.."

Oke, aku tahu Sasori buruk dalam menyampaikan perasaannya. Maka dari itu kuajukan pertanyaan _to the point_. "Yang kau maksud itu pernikahan secara umum atau rencanamu untuk menikahiku?"

"Tentu saja pernikahan kita."

Aku menimang sejenak. "Aku tidak keberatan dengan itu."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan studimu?"

"Wisudaku tinggal 4 bulan lagi. Sebulan kemudian aku akan _co-ass. _Kita bisa memilih tanggal setelah aku wisuda. Tentu saja ini hanya saran. Selebihnya aku tidak mau membebanimu. Aku tidak menuntutmu untuk menikahiku dalam waktu dekat ini. Tapi, kalau kau memakai saranku juga tidak masalah. Kau bisa membicarakan ini terlebih dahulu dengan ayah dan ibu."

"Baiklah. Ayo kita turun.."

.

.

**Osaka, 28 Maret 2020**

Aku melihat ruang tamu dengan takjub. Di sana ada kakek, ayah dan ibu.

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa semua berkumpul di sini? Apakah terjadi sesuatu?" aku memberondong mereka dengan pertanyaan. Mereka tidak memberikanku jawaban melainkan senyum mencurigakan.

"_Happy birthday to you_..."

Dari balik punggung kudengar suara nyanyian Sasori. Aku refleks menutup mulut saking terkejut. "Saso-kun bukankah kau sibuk?"

Sasori menunjukkan 2 jari tangannya yang tidak menyangga kue. "Ini hari istimewamu. Mana mungkin aku melewatkannya?"

"Aaaaaa..." Kualihkan pandangan pada kakek, ayah, dan ibu yang bergabung bersama Sasori menyanyikan lagu ulang tahun untukku. Aku bertepuk tangan mengiringi nyanyian mereka. Saat lagu telah berakhir, aku meniup lilin dengan haru.

"Terimakasih semuanya.." Kupeluk kakek, ayah, dan ibu bergantian untuk mengekspresikan dalamnya rasa haru dan terimakasihku pada mereka. Kemudian tatapanku bertaut dengan Sasori. Dia tersenyum menawan seraya merentangkan kedua lengannya. Memahami gestur itu, aku langsung memeluk Sasori dengan erat. Kugigit lehernya yang tidak tertutupi rambut dengan keras. Sasori mengaduh. Dia melepaskan pelukanku dan mengusap lehernya.

"Salah sendiri kau bohong sampai membuatku kesal. Sudah begitu, kau cuek juga padaku sejak kemarin. Huh!"

"Hehe.. Maaf, oke? Aku hanya ingin memberikanmu kejutan." Sasori mencoba memelukku lagi, namun kusingkirkan lengannya untuk menjauhiku. "Ayolah, sayang.."

Melihat ekspresi Sasori yang memelas tak ayal membuatku luluh. Bagaimanapun juga yang terpenting Sasori mengingat ulang tahunku. Kali ini aku yang merentangkan lengan, menyambut Sasori yang memelukku. "Tentu saja, sayang." kukecup bekas gigitanku yang tampak merah ungu pada leher Sasori, lalu mengusapnya pelan. "Maaf, hehe.."

Dapat kudengar suara tawa kakek, ayah, dan ibu. Pasti mereka menganggap pertengkaran kecil kami tadi sebagai hiburan. Aku jadi malu sendiri dibuatnya.

.

.

**Osaka, 25 April 2020**

Aku celingak-celinguk mencari merah di antara kerumunan orang yang luar biasa padatnya. Sejauh mata memandang, yang tertangkap oleh mata adalah lautan manusia yang bejubel saling menyelamatkan diri. Kupikir Sasori mungkin juga di sana. Jika benar dia pasti kesulitan sampai ke mari karena terhalang oleh kerumunan orang-orang itu.

"Sasori belum kelihatan, Nak?"

"Belum, Bu. Coba kuhubungi." Kutekan beberapa kali nomor Sasori, membuat panggilan untuknya. Namun tak satu pun diangkat. Dia pasti kesulitan memegang ponsel jika benar Sasori terjebak di tengah kerumunan itu.

"Hehe.. Tidak diangkat Bu. Mungkin Saso-kun terjebak di sana." aku menunjuk pada spot di mana kerumunan tampak paling banyak. " Apakah aku coba ke sana saja ya bu?"

"Tidak perlu Nak, nanti kalian justru saling mencari, makin susah ketemu. Kita tunggu saja di sini." Ibu mengisyaratkanku untuk kembali duduk. "Lagipula di luar panas sekali. Bagaimana kalau _make-up_mu luntur?"

Aku tersenyum kikuk. Benar juga yang dikatakan ibu. Aku tidak ingin hasil dandananku sejam jam 5 pagi ini jadi sia-sia. Setidaknya aku ingin tampil cantik sepanjang hari ini. Biarpun Sasori sudah melihatku dengan tampilan ini saat dia mengantarku tadi pagi, tetap saja aku ingin dia melihatku lagi dan lagi. Huh! Karena dia belum berkomentar apapun tentang penampilanku ini! Bahkan dia tidak memujiku cantik atau bagaimana.

"Keputusanmu untuk melarang kakek datang ternyata sangat tepat ya.." kali ini ayah berceletuk.

"Benar. Kasihan kakek jika harus menghadapi kondisi ini. Aku tidak bisa bayangkan saat kakek harus melawan kerumunan itu untuk bisa keluar, hehe.."

"Bagaimana keadaan kakek, Sakura?"

"Sudah lebih baik, ayah. Tekanan darahnya masih tinggi, tapi tidak setinggi sebelumnya. Kemungkinan beberapa hari lagi kakek akan benar-benar pulih."

"Syukurlah.." Ibu dan ayah menghela napas lega. Keadaan kakek akhir-akhir ini memang drop, sehingga harus sering dikontrol oleh dokter. Dengan kondisi begitu, tentu saja aku tidak mengizinkan kakek datang ke acara wisudaku kendati kakek memaksa. Beruntungnya aku karena ayah dan ibu bersedia untuk hadir sebagai waliku. Dan tunanganku yang katanya menyusul karena ada pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan, sampai acara wisudaku selesai pun tak juga menunjukkan diri.

Getaran terasa di tanganku. Tampak di layar ponselku adanya panggilan dari Sasori.

"Halo, Saso-kun? Di mana?"

Ibu berbisik menanyakan apakah yang menelponku adalah Sasori. Aku mengangguk senang.

"Oke, kita ganti rencana. Aku, ayah, dan ibu akan langsung ke rumah. Kau juga sebaiknya segera ke sana."

"Oh, itu gampang. Aku akan memesan taxi. Ok, _bye_.." kututup teleponku lalu membuka aplikasi untuk pemesanan _taxi online_.

"Ibu, ayah, bagaimana kalau kita langsung ke rumah kakek saja? Saso-kun terjebak macet, pasti akan memakan waktu lebih lama jika dia harus ke sini dulu. Aku sudah memesan taxi, ayo.."

Aku membimbing ayah dan ibu untuk melalui jalan memutari gedung auditorium tempat dilaksanakannya wisuda. Memang memakan jarak tempuh yang lebih jauh, namun kami tidak harus melewati kerumunan manusia itu.

Taxi pesananku sudah menunggu 200 meter dari pintu keluar kampus. Sengaja kuarahkan lokasi di situ agar tidak terkena macet saat masuk ke area kampus. Yah, bagaimanapun juga kemacetan yang disebabkan oleh adanya wisuda ini tidak kalah dengan kemacetan yang terjadi saat puncak liburan.

Perjalanan ke rumahku yang normalnya dapat dicapai dalam waktu 20 menit menjadi 35 menit karena dampak macet. Beruntung sopir taxi pesananku mengambil jalan aternatif guna menghindari kemacetan yang parah.

Kulihat mobil Sasori sudah terparkir rapi di garasi. Aku, ayah dan ibu lekas turun. Sasori menunggu kami di teras rumah.

"Saso-kuuun..." aku berlari lalu memeluk Sasori begitu dia berada dalam jangkauan lenganku. "Apa urusanmu sudah selesai?"

"Hm.. Selamat, sayang." Sasori mengecup dahiku singkat lalu menyodorkanku sebuket bunga.

Aku membaui buket bunga itu dengan antusias. "Kau ingat bahwa aku suka mawar."

"Sudah-sudah. Bermesraannya nanti lagi. Kakek pasti sudah menunggu di dalam." teguran ibu menyadarkanku bahwa dari tadi masih ada ayah dan ibu bersamaku. Aku tersipu malu karenanya.

Ayah dan ibu mendahuiku masuk. Lalu Sasori menggandengku untuk masuk mengikuti mereka.

Ruang keluarga sudah dihias sedemikian rupa agar bisa dijadikan ruang pemotretan. Kakek sengaja menyiapkan hal itu mengingat bahwa kondisinya yang masih lemah untuk dibawa keluar rumah. Tapi tentu saja, bukan kakek yang menyiapkan semuanya, melainkan tim fotografer keluarga yang sejak zaman orang tuaku masih ada sudah melayani keluarga ini dengan baik.

Aku merapikan dandananku yang agak berantakan karena keringat. Sasori yang tadinya kulihat mengenakan kaos sudah berganti menjadi setelan jas biru muda. Serasi dengan gaun yang kukenakan sekarang, pikirku. Kami memulai sesi pemotretan dengan berbagai gaya. Lebih tepatnya pemotretanku dengan Sasori sih, sebenarnya kakek menyewa fotografer ini sekaligus untuk foto _pre-wedding_ ku dengan Sasori. Jadi FYI, aku dan Sasori sudah sepakat untuk menikah 2 minggu lagi. Hal ini tentu sudah disetujui oleh kakek, ayah, dan ibu. Malahan mereka tampak senang mendengar rencana pernikahan kami.

Saso-kunku yang manis dan hebat ini akan menjadi suamiku. Oh _my_! Aku sungguh tidak menyangka dan aku sangat bahagia karenanya. Aku jadi tidak sabar menunggu 2 minggu dari sekarang.

* * *

Happy ied mubarrok!

**A/N** : Oh my! my first Sasosaku. Udah lama banget ga nulis, dan inilah kerjaan oneshotku di kala senggang.

Aku tiba-tiba suka sama pair ini, tapi karena melihat arsip sasosaku yang ternyata tidak sebanyak yang kukira aku jadi termotivasi wkwk. Aku itu Sakura centric. Dan biasanya aku menentukan pair Sakura ini berdasarkan cerita yang baru saja kualami atau kutahu dari seseorang. Maksudku, menurutku Sasori itu tunangan-able banget OMO!


End file.
